The Shadow's Child
by SilverBlueMoon13
Summary: He had been a victim. He had been a protector. He had been a warrior. He had been a survivor. He had been a martyr. He had been prisoner. And he was now a leader. Severus Snape did not know what he would find in Shadow's Wood, when he went to deliver the first known letters to have ever been addressed there, but he knew that he was not expecting to find an aspiring Magick Lord.
1. Prologue - New World, New Shadows

(Now, I'm shocked that I got a review the same day that I posted this chapter (thank you Crazydawg19, for your reviews), but it did happen, and I'm here to tell you that this is not a Prequel, it is a completely separate story. I will get into Korvo's back story in Gypsy Child later in that story. Now for the disclaimer; I do **not** own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Never have never will. Pairings will be decided later, but I will take suggestions.)

He awoke under a huge tree. He blinked as he looked to the starry sky through the leaves and branches. He could make out the different constellations in the night sky. He moved his head to look around, and started blinking before looking back to the stars. The tree was in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by forest. The gigantic beech tree he was lying beneath towered over all the other trees with low hanging branches that just barely brushed the ground, it seemed to create some sort of dome.

He blinked again. The young boy had no idea how he had gotten there. The last thing remembers is walking home from school with his two best friends. He tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain as a burning sensation overcame his whole body. As he fell back on the ground, his memory returning as it flashed before his mind's eye.

His darker than night black hair fell over his face and fanned around his head. He stared through the branches above him with disbelieving, bright, ice blue eyes. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that it had happened, at all. But he knew a way to prove whether or not it happened.

So he reached his hands over his head, ignoring the burning pain that came to him with each movement. He moved his hands through his onyx hair, becoming more hopeful as he moved black hair in and out of his vision. But his hope sank the moment pure white hair moved into his vision. The hair, whiter than freshly fallen snow, belonged to him and he knew it. It was proof that it had happened. That he hadn't just imagined it all.

The small boy let his right arm drop to cover his eyes and his left arm back to his side. He started to sob lightly. Tears started to stream out from behind the boy's arm. Soft sobs began to fill the seemingly empty, and oddly silent, clearing.

As the child continued to cry, he didn't notice the animals that started to silently emerge from the forest. He didn't notice that some of them looked like the mythical beings that he had only read about in books. He didn't notice the animals and creatures look at each other in confusion and worry. He didn't notice a pure black wolf emerge from the crowd of creatures and start to slowly and silently walk towards him. He didn't notice that when the wolf was inside of the canopy of branches, that it leapt the rest of the away to him and land between the child and the tree trunk, on the opposite side which the wolf had been approaching from.

But he did notice when a cold wet nose was pressed into his right palm. He jerked his hand away from the nose, effectively removing his lower right arm from his eyes. The boy gasped again from the pain of moving and his arm fell back to his side, away from the wolf that was watching him closely with crimson eyes. The boy looked to the wolf for the first time, panting lightly from crying and the pain. The wolf had fur the color of the night, and with each movement, a black wisp seemed to leave a trail behind him. The wolf was huge, much larger than a normal one. His eyes were the color of fresh blood, something that the young human knew well. The emotions portrayed in those eyes were astonishing. There was concern, worry, and anxiety shown in those human eyes on that canine face.

The boy was mesmerised by the sight of the wolf. And the wolf was mesmerised by the sight of the boy.

The wolf had been watching the boy since his appearance in the clearing. He was just sunbathing when a ripping sound overcame the forest noise. The creatures of the forest had turned silent to look toward the ancient beech, trying and failing to see past the low hanging branches to see what had made the noise. The black wolf had been curious of the sound, so he crept up toward the old beech. As he passed the low branches, he was met with the sight of a toxic green hole hanging in mid-air a few inches above the ground, a dark brown man-wolf, and a humanoid creature carrying a human child in a blanket and a medium sized duffle bag. Because of the branches in his view, the wolf couldn't see the beings in detail, but noticed that it had a slight glow that two out of three of them possessed. The man-wolf was a dark brown color, stood on two legs with ease, and was wearing bright green human clothes. But the most striking feature of the man-wolf had to be the long, toxic green claws that it possessed. The humanoid being appeared very human-like, but obviously wasn't for the moving metal inside of it's chest and the other-worldly glow surrounding it. It had blue skin and wore purple human-clothes, and a purple cloak as well. It held a metal staff in one hand and was cradling a human child in the other with a bag over one shoulder. The child was obviously human, due to the lack of a glow and adnormal skin color. The two beings that had brought the child there were obviously conflicted. They stared at the child for a long moment, before placing the human child down before the truck of the old beech while unwrapping the huge black blanket from around the child, then making it into a nest around the small human body. The humanoid being placed the bag on the ground next to the cloth nest. The man-wolf had watched the child with sadness and regret as this happened. When the glowing man was done he turned to the man-wolf and put a hand on it's shoulder while nodding, before turning back to the green hole. The man-wolf's shoulders slumped as he turned back to the small child. The man-wolf suddenly jumped, going straight into the gaping, green hole in the sky. The glowing man stopped moving towards to hole right before entering. The man then looked right at the shadow wolf, startling it to stand up from it's crouch. The man placed a single finger to his lips, as if asking to be silent. Whether it was to not wake the child or to never tell anyone that they were there was a mystery. So the glowing man continued toward the green hole, and when he had disappeared it through, the hole closed slowly and disappeared with a popping sound.

The wolf had been frozen for a moment, before breaking out of it as he heard some other forest creatures move closer to the old beech. There was no doubt that they wanted to find out what had happened. The wolf was almost tempted to let them, but not when he remembered the glowing man. The wolf had jumped into action immediately, making sure that no creature made it past the branches. When a centaur came and asked why, the wolf told him about what he had seen and the warning that the glowing man had given him. The centaur had agreed that they should heed the man's warning, and he rounded up some of the other forest beings to guard the beech. Some of the creatures had some trouble staying out of the know, but they eventually settled down when they were told what the shadow wolf had seen. It had gotten out while trying to get the other creatures of the forest to settle down.

It had been well past sunset, when the boy had awakened. No one had moved when they first heard the rustle of the blanket that the human lied on. All the forest creatures had stilled. No creature made a sound as the human pup took in its surroundings. They had been confused when the pup started to mess with its midnight black head fur, exactly like the wolf's fur, if not darker. Then they all saw the unnatural white hair. The white as snow hair within the midnight black of the pup's fur. The human seemed to freeze, it's arms had dropped, left one at its side and the right over its eyes. Then it began to sob. It cried such sorrow and disbelief that every creature could feel it in the pup's voice and the air itself. They then knew that something had happened to the human child, something that the unnatural white hair now symbolized.

The wolf hadn't hesitated to go to the human pup's side, unlike the other creatures and beings of the forest that didn't know what to do. He had acted on instinct, and had jumped over the pup to get a quick, full body glance of the pup, and had ended up on his left side. That had seemed to give the others an idea of what to do, and some of them left to go get things and some started to slowly creep up to the pup, not wanting to disturb him or the wolf. When the wolf had placed his nose in the pup's right hand, making the pup flinch at the sudden contact. When the wolf saw the pup's eyes, he was astonished at the pure power and emotion in them, and the way that they were the color of freshly melted ice.

Which is where you now find the human child and the black wolf now. Staring at each other in fascination and curiosity, forgetting the world around them. That is until a male centaur walked up to the blanket nest and kneeled down next to it. That shocked both of them out of their staring contest.

The centaur gave a small and gentle smile before looking at the boy. He was panting, taking in short breaths and exhaling just as quickly. He frowned at this, and moved a hand to place it on the boy's chest. The human flinched away from the touch, and winced in pain. This caused the centaur's frown to deepen. Even the slightest move this child made caused him pain. The centaur looked to the shadow wolf, and saw the worry and concern in its gaze. He had seen it as well. The wolf looked to the centaur, and then nodded in agreement. They looked to the human, who was watching them in confusion.

"Young one, do not fear." The centaur spoke in a soft voice, catching the human child's attention. The child looked to the centaur with eyes full of pain, caution, and curiosity. The centaur was surprised at the emotions he saw, having expected to see fear in the child's eyes. The human child seemed to notice, as his lips seemed to twitch upwards. The centaur felt his own lips twitch, as the shadow wolf had an unrestrained canine grin on his face.

"You are in pain, are you not?" The centaur asked, not worried about getting a response. The small human responded in a hum, giving the impression that he could not speak through said pain or perhaps exhaustion. The centaur and shadow wolf frowned at that.

"I am going to pick you up, and take you to where you can be healed. Is that alright?" The centaur asked, his voice still calm and soft, if not worried and concerned. The shadow wolf scoffed at the question, getting a glare from the centaur. The child watched the interaction with interest, having never seen a centaur or having seen a wolf act like the one before him now. He hummed again, grabbing the attention of the two beings standing over him.

The centaur looked to the wolf, and the wolf looked to the centaur. The human child watched both as they exchange glances, a look of amusement passed over the human child's face, but was quickly overcome by a hiss of pain as the child tried to move his legs. That brought the mythical beings' attention back the human child that was withering in pain. They looked back to each as their eyes took a determined and concerned gleam, nodded to each other, and got down to work. The centaur mumbled something along the lines of 'maybe not', as he gained a thoughtful look.

The centaur looked back to the crowd of forest creatures that had been creeping toward them at a very slow pace, but they all froze as the centaur looked at each and everyone of them. The centaur pointed in some directions and motioned for those that he had pointed to to come forward. None had hesitated to comply. Two centaurs, a younger male and middle aged female, came running up to him together with a few imps on their backs and heels, while some fairies, pixies, and doxies came flying after them. They all looked desperate, and concerned for the human child, willing to take any orders that the centaur and shadow wolf dealt out.

When the new creatures and beings came up to the boy, they had mixed reactions. The female and younger male centaur, as well as the fairies, were trying to cuddle the young human while fussing about injuries while the older male centaur and imps watched with ever growing amusement and irritation. The shadow wolf and the doxies just watched on in growing irritation at the scene. The small human just looked at them in wonder and embarrassment, not used to being fussed over and having never seen anything like the beings in front of him now.

The original centaur sighed, wondering why he chose those two. "Alright, Stea, I want you to evaluate the child's injuries and heal them to the best of your ability." The female centaur nodded, and used her silver hunting knife to cut through the human child's clothes. "Cursor, I want you to go and get the human healer, bring her here. Tell her about what had happened, carry her on your back if you must and take the doxies. They should be able to carry any supplies that the healer feels necessary to bring along." The young centaur nodded and took off, followed by about two dozen doxies, headed towards the wizarding village at speeds that would make any parent proud.

"Komí̱ti̱s." He looked back to Stea, who was looking worriedly and horrified at the now bare chest of the child. Komí̱ti̱s moved closer to see what had made the seasoned healer so horrified, only to stop and drop to his knees in shock and horror at the sight of the young child's chest. "Oh, Asclepius, what happened to this child." He murmured, as Stea sent some of the fairies and imps to go get herbs and other things as she cut away the long sleeves of his rag like shirt.

The child's chest was like that of a soldier's, and as Komí̱ti̱s looked at the child's clothes, he knew that this was no ordinary child. What was left of his black long sleeve shirt laid in rags beneath him, thanks to Stea, and his black pants looked to be shredded in several places, and both were sticky from old and fresh blood from the lacerations all over the boy's body. The only pieces of cloth on the child that weren't in rags, were the child's fingerless, black leather gloves and the boy's black combat boots and socks, but those were too soaked in blood and scuffed. And the wounds that were on the young child's body were even worse. There were deep, very deep lacerations that crisscrossed the boy's chest as well as bullet wounds on both shoulders and one on the his upper right arm. And below all of those wounds you could still old scars underneath. This child had seen things that no one should have to see, no matter how young or old, human or not, mortal or not, no one should have to ever experience this much pain in their life.

Komí̱ti̱s looked to the young human's eyes, and what he saw astounded him. The child's eyes, those warm ice blue eyes, were staring at him with an understanding and pleading look. The child knew exactly how bad his wounds were and he wanted to pain to stop, no matter the cost. If Komí̱ti̱s and Stea could do that, then he would let them, even if they killed him. Komí̱ti̱s heard a sound that sounded the mix of a growl and a wine, and turned to see the shadow wolf standing behind him. It was looking at the human child with eyes full of rage and denial. He could tell that the wolf hated the look on the human child's face, and he would admit that he hated it as well.

The child was suprised to see and hear the anger in the wolf and centaur. He had not expected them to get angry at him for wanting the pain to end. Well, maybe he shouldn't be ready to die to end the immense pain he felt, but who could blame him? It literally felt like he was being electrocuted each and every time he moved! He just wanted to sleep, and not feel any more pain. That was all he wanted. Was that so wrong?

The shadow wolf was angry. And rightly so. This human child was ready to give up his life to stop the pain. The wolf could tell that it wasn't just physical, but emotional pain that consumed the small pup as well. The wolf was angry at the human pup for being willing to die for his pain to cease. He was angry at whoever would even lay a single harmful touch on the pup. And he was angry that he couldn't do anything about it without taking the young pup's life.

The centaurs and shadow wolf were shocked out of their thoughts as the small child started to close his eyes. Their worry and concern grew as they realized that if the child slept now, he may never wake up. They desperately tried to think of something to keep the child awake, anything. Stea brightened at a thought, catching Komí̱ti̱s' and the shadow wolf's attention. Stea moved forward a bit to the child's side.

"My name is Stea. I am a healer for the centaur herd in this forest." The child's eyes opened a bit more to stare at the female centaur, having now a name for a face. Komí̱ti̱s and the shadow wolf knew what she was doing and silently praised her for her genius.

"I am Komí̱ti̱s, the leader of the centaur herd here in Shadow Wood." Komí̱ti̱s said, gaining the child's attention.

He gestured to the shadow wolf beside him. "This is the Spirit of Shadow Wood, he is a shadow wolf." The child looked at the wolf, before raising an eyebrow. The question was obvious.

Stea giggled a bit as Komí̱ti̱s chuckled, gaining the young human's attention. "No, he doesn't have a name. Well if he does he wouldn't tell us, no one really knows why." The shadow wolf huffed at that, gaining the child's attention again.

The child seemed to think for a bit, returning his gaze to the branches above them. "What is it, child?" Stea asked in a soft and kind voice, though there was an underlying note of concern there as well.

The child's eyes crossed as he thought. This gained some chuckles and giggling from the humanoid beings crowding him, and an amused stare from the shadow wolf.

"Na-"

The beings were startled out of their amusement when they heard the sound. Looking at the small, injured child they noticed that he had a look of concentration on his face.

"Name."

They could hear the sound of hooves on the ground, and the yelling of the young centaur, Cursor, and the human healer coming closer.

"Rav-"

They could hear the whispers of the other creatures and beings all around them, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. The three of them were anticipating what the child was going to say next.

"-ven."

They stared at the young human in amazement. Not even noticing Cursor or the human healer come under the low branches of the ancient beech tree. The child must be in excruciating amounts of pain right that second, just trying to say his name.

"Raven."

The child's name was Raven.

(Now, I'm shocked that I got a review the same day that I posted this chapter (thank you Crazydawg19, for your reviews), but it did happen, and I'm here to tell you that this is not a Prequel, it is a completely separate story. I will get into Korvo's back story in Gypsy Child later in that story. Now for the disclaimer; I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Never have never will. Pairings will be decided later, but I will take suggestions.)


	2. Chapter 1 - Severus Meets a True Lion

((Disclaimer on the prologue at the bottom. Still open for pairing suggestions if you have any at this point. They are welcome. This story is _not_ a prequel of any kind, and yes Raven is Danny. He changed his name after… Well. That is a story for later.))

Professor Severus T. Snape, Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head of Slytherin House, walked through the open air market silently and unnoticed by the locals. He passed by the rows of stalls, barely even glancing at the many magical and muggle common goods and treasures that were being sold, bought, and traded on either side of the dower man. He didn't have the time to explore and search, he was a man on a mission that could not be ignored.

Severus fixed his abyss black eyes on the stiff back of Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts. His abyss-black eyes slide to the man that was leader them, the Mayor of Shadow Beech, Leo Lame (la-mey) Bellator (bell-a-tour), who was now leading the Hogwarts professors through The Shadows' Travel Market for the first two miles or so from Shadow Beech until they could get to the Mayor's personal stables to get horses so they could ride to their true destination.

Mayor Bellator was not a tall man nor was he a short man by any means. The little light that came from the various stalls made the man's medium length hair look like a curtain of pure gold tied back in a horse tail on the man's head, allowing the foot of hair to swing in a mesmerizing way as the Major walked. Severus looked in distaste at the man's casual muggle clothes, not really understanding how a pureblood wizard can be comfortable in faded brown jeans with a light vest on top of a long sleeve, white button down. The only thing that made the outfit better were the knee high, dragon skin boots.

'Though...' Severus thought, as he observed the surrounding shoppers and sellers that were dressed none too differently from the Major of Shadow Beech, with tunics being quite popular as well and only with the occasional over robe or cloak were seen. 'This mixture of wizarding and muggle culture and lifestyle seems to be normal here in Shadow's Wood.'

The Shadow's Travel Market was about a hundred and fifty miles long with the trail being ten yards wide, connecting Shadow Beech, a magical village, to Shadow's Creek, a magically-aware muggle town. The merchandise sold there in the Market was numerous and unorganized, ranging from foreign muggle books to illegally-made wands and flying brooms. The whole market was contained within a tunnel of trees where little to no sunlight could get through the dense redwood forest and the majority of the light came from the various lamps that contained enchanted fire of various types and were hung from the various stalls that they passed, thus the reason for the name of the forest that the Market resided in was named Shadow's Wood.

The forest, Shadow's Wood, had a story of it's own, as it wasn't only known for the open-air market that ran through it. Shadow's Wood was the largest and darkest magical forest in all of Europe, known for not letting anyone out alive. No one has ever documented the species of tree that the majority of the forest was comprised of, for anyone that went beyond the border never came out. It was recorded, however, that they natives called the trees Shadow Beeches, as they had the basic form and structure, but were taller, thicker, and darker in coloration. The market was the only safe zone within the forest, but no one can understand why the forest would allow a market to go though it but not allow anyone within the forest itself. Many brave and stupid people have tried to find out the reason for this, and those that were reckless enough to enter the forest itself have never been seen since they entered. The forest itself was unplottable, and the only known way to get there was either through one of the two towns/villages that were connected to it or by being lead to the forest's edge by a centaur or vampire, as they are the only documented magical beings or creatures to lead a human to the forest. Many have tried to find other ways, but none were successful. The Shadow's Wood has become one of the greatest mysteries of the Magical and Muggle worlds.

The towns of Shadow Beech and Shadow's Creek were just as mysterious. The wizarding town of Shadow Beech was unlike any other wizarding village or town Severus had ever seen. The culture was so unlike that of any other village that he had come across and seemed to be completely cut off from any Ministry or the ICW. They were extremely open minded and their laws were few and far, but they were strict and without loopholes; the native languages of the otherworldly town was French, Latin, and _Greek_. It was just plain embarrassing for the adults when they couldn't communicate with a small child, barely out of toddler age, because said child only spoke in Latin and not English. And when they did find a teenager that could speak English, they were completely thrown out of their depth when the teen started to explain that there was no true currency in the both the towns or the market, instead merchandise wasn't normally sold or bought but was traded, (thankfully they weren't too averse to taking Galleons, Sickles and Knuts,) and that it was traditional for the children of Shadow's Wood to pick up at least two different crafts. That teen was very proud of the fact that he was already known as the best blacksmith and leather worker of his generation as well as a weapons master, he had also proceeded to gush (shamelessly _gush_ ) over that fact that his "adorable littlest sister" was a genius wood carver and that her mentors were very proud to have her as a student and that said sister was only _nine years old_. Not to mention the other _four younger_ siblings that the teen says he has, since he is the oldest, and the other dozens of cousins that he has and then proceeded to brag about. (Apparently, the teen has mentored and trained several of his cousins and one of his siblings, making him feel like he was more of an uncle than a distant cousin.) It came as a shock when they found out that the teen was the eldest son of Mayor Bellator and that the small child that could only speak Latin was said teen's smallest cousin. It had been a bit embarrassing for both parties involved when Mayor Bellator asked his son for the names of Hogwarts' Diplomatic Team, only to realise that neither party had given out any of their names.

Looking back at Mayor Bellator and Minerva in front of him, he wondered about the circumstances that had brought them here. About two days ago, (one month into the new school year,) Hogwarts had started to write acceptance letters on it's own accord, causing a stir with the staff as all of the addresses had been written to either Shadow Beech, Shadow's Creek, or Shadow's Wood itself. It was shocking, as there had been no record of any child going to Hogwarts that came from any of these locations, much less a letter being sent to them. And since Shadow's Wood and the two towns didn't fall under any Ministry, they were considered their own small country or nation, making communications with the villages much harder than it should be.

So they had to go in person. Easier said than done.

Everyone wanted to go. The Headmaster wanted to go. The professors wanted to go. The School Board wanted to go. The _Minister_ wanted to go. Severus pinched the bridge of his (newly fixed) nose as he felt the same headache he had felt at the time coming back, as he remembered having to take control of the situation so that a party would actually _go_. He ended up making arrangements so the a pair of perfects and one representative from each house would go along with their head of house. The prefects going would be decided by the heads, while the representative would be voted for by the house itself. The fact that the Malfoy Lord (Lucius _fucking_ Malfoy) decided to come as well, much to the ever increasing headache that Severus now sported.

Severus look back to the rest of the group behind him, and took in the complete chaos that would their "little" diplomatic party. With Minerva in front of him with the Mayor, there was also the Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House, and Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House; both of which were walking behind him and observing the market and the locals, both looking absolutely fascinated at the culture and curious at the interactions between species. He then observed the children that they had brought as well. There was Miss Femke Travers, the Slytherin Representative, that was being flanked by Mervyn Wynch and Gemma Farley, the Slytherin Prefects that he had picked, who was also observing the Market while still making conversation with one of the female teen locals and Mayor Bellator's son that had decided to accompany them. From what he could hear, they were comparing customs and lifestyles of the pureblooded English wizards/witches and the locals here. Severus was soon distracted by the laughter of Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Representative, and Terra Gellings, one of the Gryffindor Prefects, as they listened to the ramblings of some of the local kids that were following them. Perseus Weasley, the other Gryffindor Prefect, Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Representative and Quidditch Team Captain, and the two Ravenclaw Prefects, Jake Flinton and Penelope Clearwater, were asking about the types of jobs and sports that were available here in the Market and the towns connected to them to a pair of young adults that, again, had decided to join in on their journey. The Hufflepuff Prefects, Gabriel Truman and Alexia Freawalker, and the Ravenclaw Representative, Alexandria Twellings, were doing the same as his House's Representative and Prefects, but were focused mostly about religion and laws and how they were inforced to a middle aged man that was quite obviously armed. Severus knew that all of the students were going to be trading facts later, it was one of the reasons that he and the other Heads were willing to take these specific group of students with them, it was because they were willing to get along for a common goal. And then there was the Malfoy Lord, who was talking about the politics and economics of the Market with a middle age woman that had an impressive claw scar on the right side of her face that disappeared into her sleeveless turtleneck.

"Ah."

Severus's eyes snapped to Mayor Bellator as he heard the sound. The Mayor had a satisfied smile on his face as he gazed into the distance. The Mayor hummed a bit before looking back at the students and their tag alongs. Though judging from his pleased eyes, they were very much appreciated.

"We are almost there, just a few more feet till you can see the stables more clearly."

Their tag alongs suddenly ran past him and then the Mayor and Minerva, startling everyone but said Mayor, who simply smiled and chuckled a bit. We watched them sprint and jog about two meters before turning sharply to the left and seemingly disappearing into the trees. Some of the students gasped as well as the two female Heads, as they remembered the warnings about entering the forest and watched as their new found friends _seemingly_ disappeared into said forest.

The Mayor simply chuckled a bit at them before picking up the pace and Severus and his fellow Hogwarts diplomats raced to keep up with the blond man. Lucius coming up beside him with a determined and grim look in his silver eyes, it seemed that he had noticed the same thing that Severus had as well. And they were _not_ amused by what seemed to be a _joke_. _They were not amused._

Mayor Bellator was the much faster than they had assumed, as he had made it around the corner (that everyone could see now) before anyone could get within three feet of him. The quidditch players were the next to turn around the corner, as they were they the most physically fit of the group, only a few seconds after the Mayor. Severus and Lucius were next, but they had to pull up short to keep from knocking into the stunned bodies of the quidditch teens that they were met with. Unfortunately, that did not save them from the people that couldn't stop fast enough from hitting _them_ , and therefore sending everyone to the (surprisingly soft) grassy floor.

Chuckling was heard over the cursing and squeaking from the pile of Hogwarts students/teachers/alumni. Severus looked up from the pile that he had just extracted himself from to see that the Mayor was just barely keeping himself from laughing out right. Severus growled a bit on the inside. He _really_ didn't appreciate the lack of help.

Mayor Bellator chuckled a bit before taking a deep breath, watching as the last of the Hogwarts students and alumni stood up. He hadn't thought that it would be so much fun when the Prostátis had told his son (who then told him, his father) that the centaurs had told him that people would come with news that would change the future and their way of life. Leo had feared for the worst in the beginning, for the Prostátis had not indicated whether or not the news would cause good or bad changes. But now, after interacting with this… "Diplomatic Party of Hogwarts" he didn't feel threatened in the least, and was looking forward to seeing their reactions to the Prostátis and the glade.

Leo smirked in a way that revealed why he was named after the kig cat of Africa, sending a shiver down the spines of the more instinctual members of the Hogwarts party.

Severus eyed the smirking Mayor with some form of unease. He really should have stayed at the castle.

((Okay, so what do you think? I'm a bit iffy on whether I should give them wagons, carriages, or force the ignorant Hogwarts students and co to ride the horses, since I don't think that wagons or carriages could fit in the Market… Any way, the current time period in Harry's second year, so yeah… Suggestions, likes, dislikes, errors that you want me to fix, pairing suggestions, etc. are to be left in the comments. Thank you for reading.))


	3. Chapter 2 - (Title Suggestions Please)

Hello... please don't kill me. I'm so sorry that I'm updating so late and that the chapter is kind of short in comparison to the one before, shit happened and I was busy.

So, disclaimer should be on the prologue or on the first chapter, if it isn't please tell me and I will put it there.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Shadow Forest was quite beautiful and mysterious, though a bit too dark for Cedric's tastes or his nerves. The canopy of trees they were walking under let in little to no light and wasn't very high. (He was very glad that he wasn't claustrophobic.) The only light that they had was from the floating, paper lanterns that some of the locals were holding, the occasional pixie that would play with the children, and the glowing moss that glowed blue on the trees. (And the moss was all on the same side of all of the trees that they were passing, what was up with that?)

Cedric watched the locals that were walking ahead of them, the children playing and dancing all around them as they were lead to their destination. The children's excited whispers of dancing and training and names of their favorite people to visit while at the "field". The teens, who were gradually speeding up as they got closer, were also gossiping about their favorites and their apprenticeships to some of the, who Cedric assumed to be, masters of the fields that they trained under. The adults just seemed to be humoring the juveniles as well as amused by their actions and the Hogwarts' group's reactions to everything going on around them.

Though he couldn't really blame the locals for finding their reactions amusing. It seemed that their culture and way of life was very different. He had never imagined that he would start to question the way he lived, but the Forest and its people had certainly made him start.

-~-~- Begin Flashback -~-~-

The students and teachers of Hogwarts, plus one Lord Malfoy, gaped profoundly (Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs) or subtly (Slytherins and Ravenclaws, plus Professor McGonagall) as they watched the Mayor and his son direct the movement of little over two dozen men and women (and another three to four dozen children and teens) to move two wagons and connect each to two Gypsy horses per wagon as well as putting the saddle and reins on six riding horses of various breeds. The wagons were about two meters in width, four and a half meters in length, and a bit more than one and a half meters above the ground. The wagons themselves were blue and were lightly filled with hay for sitting on since there were no seats. ((A.N: Look up a Conestoga-Style Farm Wagon if you want a visual.))

The Hogwarts party looked away from where some teens and adults were hooking up the horses when they heard someone clearing their throat. Mayor Bellator was looking at them in amusement with his son at his side, who was looking at them as if he couldn't believe that they had never seen something like this before. It had caused quite a few of them to blush or berate themselves for their lack of awareness.

"Well," the Mayor said in an amused tone, "I believe that it is time to get the adults fitted out and the students loaded in so we can make it before night fall."

Silence was all that met after that statement.

-~-~- End Flashback -~-~-

Cedric chuckled a bit at the memory. Watching the professors and Lord Malfoy get a crash course on how to ride a horse and about the gear in under an hour had been informative and amusing. Especially when the Lord and Slytherin Head were taught by a woman who demonstrated everything and didn't take an shit from either of them. He thought that he saw a his Hufflepuff counterpart swoon over her too.

During the ride to clearing they were now walking to, a lot of other kids and teens had either started to ride up next to the wagons on their own horses, brooms or carpets, or had run up and jumped into the wagon itself. It had been amazing to watch as sometimes they would hop off when they saw someone they knew or to trade/buy something and then jumped back in when they had what they wanted. Sometimes an older teen or adult would run up with a younger child on their backs and either jump in with them or just put them in and continue to run along the side of the wagon. And wasn't that just another amazing thing to think on. They had been riding in the wagons for just about seven hours since about ten o'clock that morning. Seven hours those people were running next to the wagons and now that they had stopped at their destination, those same people (teens a few years younger than him to adults that could be the same age or older than his grandparents) were just barely winded. It was just unbelievable!

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden cheer from the small children around them. Cedric looked up (when had he put his head down?) to see the children and teens start to sprint towards what looked to be a glowing dot in the distance, but as they got closer, the "dot" became more "dots". He watched as the locals started to push their way through the veil of flowered vines, said flowers glowing softly in faint purples, reds, and blues.

The original Hogwarts group had froze just a few feet in front of the veil, frozen by something that none of them could quite name. Mayor Bellator watched them silently, his eyes sparkling in amusement and understanding as he did. He had sent his son, Avem, through with the others, giving him orders to warn their Lord that the delegates from Hogwarts had arrived. Their Lord had wanted to be informed of their arrival so that he didn't get too surprised when meeting them.

Surprisingly, it was one of the Ravenclaw prefects that had stepped forward first, a Ms. Penelope Clearwater if he wasn't mistaken. This seemed to break the rest out of whatever trance that had captured them and they all began to move toward the veil of flora once again. They didn't noticing Mayor Bellator, who was simply watched them approach the doorway, some more cautiously or curiously than others.

Cedric felt like he was passing through a thick sheet of water after he had passed the veil of vines. The archway was practically saturated with magic that was like nothing he had ever felt before. It welcomed him, washed him with warmth that seeped into his very bones, but it was also scanning him, he knew, for any malicious intent. Towards who or what he didn't know, but it was so subtle that he knew that anyone who was ignorant or untrained in the Mind Arts would not had noticed.

After a few seconds of feeling like he was being gentle crushed and then soothed by an invisible force, he seemed to be physically thrown from where ever he had been (because he knew that he had been in some sort of subspace, he just didn't know how he got there) and on to soft, tall grass that acted like a cushion.

He had to shake his head to clear it of the vertigo that came from the… "trip" he just had, as he just lay on the soft grass and listened to the wind and felt the sun on his face...

'Wait.'

Cedric's eyes flew open as he jerked to an upright position, eyes flying upward to see the clear blue sky with birds flying by. He could only stare in disbelief as he stood up, casting glances around him to see where he was. Though, there was one thing that Cedric knew was certain. They were no longer in the British Isles.

He was startled by a sudden chuckle coming from the portal, and turned toward it, knowing that the rest of the Hogwarts group had down the same. Mayor Bellator was standing before it with his son and another old man on either side of him, and watched as he looked on at them with amusement.

"Welcome," he said in a confident and pleased voice, "to the Shadow's Sanctuary."

* * *

So there you go... I hope you liked it, though I'm a little disappointed in myself for not getting as much in here as I wish I had.

Now, to answer a few of the questions from the awesome reviewers, Danny is Raven and Raven is Danny. Danny did change his name, and the reason why will be revealed... later. Raven's age is also a good question and I loved the suggestions I was hearing in the reviews (they were suggests right?) and I might just use them. It is a school excursion that they are going on but it also doubles as a diplomatic trip, the teachers want to show their students a magical culture that doesn't have a government body and they needed students to explain what Hogwarts is from a student's view point to their hopefully new students in hopes that it would convince them to attend Hogwarts. (if that sentence makes sense at all, I will be surprised) The reappearance to Mirkwood (SP?) was completely unintentional, as I have never been to or heard of it. Pairings will remain nonexistent for now unless it happens randomly or by majority demand. (over 20 reviews for the same pairing is what I consider a "majority demand")

So... yeah. That's all I've got to say now, hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if there was any disappointment for anyone. Favorite, Follow, and/or Review at your leisure.

Bye ~ Blue


	4. Chapter 3 - The Beast and the Teen

I'm back! Please don't kill me! Ive been busy!

Anyway, disclaimer should be on the first chapter or prologue, if it isn't there, please tell me, and know that I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Mercury silver eyes took in their surroundings with a calculating look, knowing his companion was doing the same with his abyss black eyes. The Lord Malfoy knew that they were no longer in England, it was too warm and the trees surrounding them were of a different species than those of the Forest. The trees that surrounded the field now seemed to be longer and more willow like in structure, but but tall like oak or redwood. The blonde noble turned towards the open field they had found themselves in. There lush green grass with patches of longer grass all around them, some patches are being used as a napping or lounging area by teens, small children and adults alike. There was a stone platform with dueling teens and adults in both magic and muggle fighting (read: physical combat or martial arts), and various mobile fire pits and lamp post in a seemingly random placement. There were children playing and learning in other areas, either being championed or taught by an adult or an older teen. There were teens just lounging and talking in some of the patches of long grass, and then there were some learning from some adults, and/or teaching some of the children. Adults were spaced out sporadically all around the field; some supervising, some learning, some teaching, or just lazing about like they didn't have a care in the world. There were some elderly teaching teens, children and adults alike, and there were some supervising the playing children or monitoring the duels in progress. Though Lucius was much more intrigued by the variety of the animals that were running around, playing with children, or napping in the long grass.

Looking around once more, the blonde noticed something that he hadn't before. There was a big cluster of children in one patch of long grass cuddling with a teen and large, black wolf. Lucius could only stare for a moment, for even though there were many creatures roaming the field, known of them were truly dangerous to a fully trained wizard. But the huge, black wolf that seemed to be made up of black smoke or mist, was undoubtedly magical and at least three meters (3 yards) tall from shoulder to ground with teeth and a jaw large enough to swallow several of those seven years surrounding it whole in a single gulp.

Lucius slowly pulled out his wand and was about to cast when a large and calloused hand landed on his shoulder.

A man, Lucius saw once he glanced back, had dark blonde hair tied into a thick, foot long braid, a closely shaven blonde beard, and warm blue eyes. The Man smiled warmly at the Lord (unknowingly causing the man's heart to beat faster with unacknowledged attraction) before looking towards the wolf. 'No,' Lucius corrected himself as he followed the handsome ("No Severus, I am not attracted to him." "Of course, Lucius, of course.") man's gaze. The dark-blonde was staring rather intently at the teen that was leaning on the wolf's side, half covered by the beast's wisping tail and staring right back at the group.

It caused a jolt to run through the blonde Lord, and he could feel the same thing happen to Severus as well, who was standing right behind him. He could hear the rest of the group start at the sight of the wolf and a few question the others about the dangers of all of those children around such a dangerous beast, but Lucius couldn't hear them clearly. For the teen had his icy, sapphire blue eyes locked on his, and he could hear or see anything but the teen and the wolf.

It felt like an eternity before the teen looked away, causing Lucius to be filled with both relief and… something else that he could not place. But he jolted again when the beast's tail moved and the teen began to stand in one fluid motion, just then noticing that the beast was staring at their group with an eye the color of freshly spilled blood.

As the teen began to walk towards their group, gathering the rest of group's attention, Lucius noticed that the rest of the field, from creature to human, was watching the teen. He could see the reverent gazes of all of the residents and the level of reverence did not differ between ages or species, there were even a few that bowed as he walked past and some of the children would stop him to give the the teen things, from small, handmade trinkets to flowers to small bottles of things.

Lucius returned his gaze to the teen as he stopped before the group. Mayor Bellator and the blonde man moved to stand of to the side and slightly behind the teen, the Mayor's son standing next to his father and another young man standing next to the blonde man. It began to dawn on Lucius, as his mind began to catch up with what he was seeing, that this teen- no- young man, was the leader- the Lord, of the Forest.

And… the teen was gorgeous.

Long onyx black hair that spiked and curled slightly at the end was thrown over his left shoulder and stops just after his hip, held in a loose ponytail that was tied with a silver cord that had three amethyst jewel beads on each ends, giving him a wild child look. His bangs framed the right side of his face while completely covering the left, containing a single strip of snow white hair about an inch thick on the left side, leaving only one eye to be seen. An eye that was even more clearer than the clearest icy blue sapphire gems.

Dressed in a silvery blue leather cargo vest with a white furred hood, half open to show a black, long sleeve v-neck. Several leather and silver chain necklaces laid on his chest with everything from teeth to claws to feathers to glass, wood, stone, and gem beads hanging from the cords, while a sapphire stub could be seen on his right ear lobe and two silver hoops on the left upper shell and they reflected some of the light. Loose black and ripped faded jeans hung low on the teen's hips, seemingly held up by a silver chain that wrapped around through the belt loops at least three times, giving show to a bit of skin and a hit of toned abs. With his thumbs hanging from the jean's pockets, they see that he was wearing black fingerless and backless leather gloves with the knuckles covered in what looked to be a black metal. A pair of worn and dirty brown hiking boots with grey trimming that reached just above the ankle, were what protected the young man's feet.

Lucius' attention focused back on the young man's face when he spoke in a soft yet baritone, welcoming yet cold voice from artistic, pale red lips.

"I would like to welcome you to the Shadow's Sanctuary, once again." His voice commanded attention and silence without being loud, yet his voice traveled throughout the field, causing silence and stillness in everyone.

"My name is Korvo Sofía, and I am the leader of the Shadows." A smirk curled on the right side of the Shadow leader's lips, and Lucius could practically _hear_ the silent swoons from various genders and ages.

"Why don't we move elsewhere to discuss this… event in a more private setting."

And this is when Lucius knew, that the Wizarding World was going to forever be changed by the time all of this ends.

* * *

I know. It's short. But I've been busy, and there is a lot here if you squint.


	5. Important Notice

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE**_

 **I'm sure that many of you are wondering just what the hell is taking me so long to update my stories, and I'm sorry for the very long wait that all of you have had, but sadly, this is not an update. I'm posting this to inform you all that it will likely be a very long time before I update again.**

 **Over the past year my Grandmother, who has been living with my parents since I was born, has recently pasted away last month after a very long decade of fighting for her life and slowly giving up over the years. It had hurt to watch her go, but she is now in a much better place and no longer in constant pain. Her funeral is now just a week away and I felt that I needed to explain my absence.**

 **Writing Fanfiction and my own original stories was my way with dealing with the grief that had been building up from having to watch my Grandmother go through that while being her main caretaker throughout my highschool career and the stress of just putting on a happy and normal face. I would like to thank all of those that have been kind to me and have liked and complemented my stories and encouraged me to write more.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I will be coming back and I will be continuing some of my stories. I just need time to grieve and readjust my way of living. I will probably be revamping and/or revising a handful of my stories at a later time.**


End file.
